Lily
Lily was a Victorian style engine who used to work on the Wellsworth & Suddery Railway. Bio On October 23rd, 1885, the construction began on the Wellsworth & Suddery Railway. Lily along with Adam and Colin had to use the Sodor and Mainland Railway lines to deliver supplies from The Mainland to the various building sites on Sodor. When the Company opened Adam, Colin and Lily started running and working. When Toby arrived at the Wellsworth & Suddery Railway, Lily and the other two gave him a very cold reception, just as Clive,Neil and Matthew had given them when they arrived on Sodor. In 1937, Eric, Henry, Adam and Lily were arguing at Wellsworth Yard. Eric needed to take petrol to the mainland, but she didn't care and Adam said that she was right. Lily told Adam that they should go and that three against one is not fair, Eric replied that there is two of each of them. Adam explained it to Eric, but said that it sounds like a Midis thing to him. Then Lily called Henry 'Old Square wheels', Henry was offended by her, as they were stopped by a workman. After that, Lily and Adam left. Later Lily pulled a heavy goods rain which she needed to deliver The Mainland. She was running Smoothly until she reached Crovan Gate as one of her cables was trying down the load in one of her trucks began to weaken eventually snapping as she passed beneath the bridge. As Gordon passed her, he started to make fun of her but as they argued the situation was devolved to worse, one of her pipes broke the bridge and the bus on it as the crack was getting worse. nobody noticed that until Skarloey arrived and warned Lily about the crack. Lily moved quickly. When Gordon heard Reginald's whistle, Lily took the risk later also took the risk. When Reginald passed by, both cleared out and the bridge was collapsed and the trucks were left behind. After some investigation, she was absolved of any wrongdoing. She joined the grouping of the Nor'easters and the Midis who were trying to get rid of Arthur's Ghost, when Toby said to talk with him with a person he knew before he passed away she replied that person can be one person, then all fell salient. Lily and the others tried to make Mr. Zorro do it, as she told him that Arthur always made him happy. When night fell, she and the others were waiting at Maron for the ghost. When Arthur's Ghost appeared, she wished Mr. Zorro good luck, after it did work, she, Toby, Edward and Diesel were surprised and for the longest time, Lily and the other engines never saw Arthur's Ghost again. She also joined the grouping of the Nor'easters and the Midis to stop Dominick's Ghost. She was paired with Gordon to go and search for Dominick that night and she along with Gordon witnessed Douglas chasing Dominick off. This was the cause that caused Douglas and Lily to become a couple. During the Second World War, she Adam, Peter and Douglas (along with Thomas, Edward, Henry and Gordon from the LNER) joined the 110th Platoon during the allied campaign in Africa. Most (if not all) battles Lily and the other engines participated in took place in Africa until September 1944, when the Platoon moved to help the allies in Germany. During her time in Germany herself, Edward and Henry would play a supporting role Thomas and Douglas' efforts to rescue Oliver, Blair and Toad by using one of the Guns attached to flatbeds to blow up the large German tender engines who had been chasing the cavalcade. After the Platoon was caught off guard in an air raid by the Nazis, Lily noticed an unexploded bomb near Henry. In an effort of extreme heroism, Lily sacrificed herself by pulling in front of Henry (who had burst his safety valve) and blew herself to pieces. Unlike Colin,Mr.Starr and Alfred, the engines on the front line and soldiers had no time to mourn Lily's unfortunate death, as they had to continue fighting. Persona Although she was close to the other Midis, especially Colin,Douglas and Adam, Lily used to be mean and loved to tease the Nor'easters but after Thief, Lily became friendly to other Nor'easters, especially Gordon. By the time of her death, she had clearly matured and had warmed up to the Nor'easters, as she sadly sacrificed herself to save Henry. Livery Lily was painted in the W&S standard maroon and gold livery with black wheels and golden borders and stripes. She had W&S written on her tanks and the number 2 on her bunker in gold. Basis Lily is based on an 0-4-4T 'LSWR O2 class' steam locomotive, designed for the 'London and South Western Railway' by 'William Adams.' One of her class survives. Trivia * Lily sometimes can be seen mistakenly with NW 16 on her tank. * Lily is presented as Zebedee from TUGS. * Lily is age 54 in The Stories of Sodor. Appearances Stories of Sodor Season 1 * Percy * Legality * Fire (cameo) * Branch Lines (cameo) * Scrap * Ghost * Cows (cameo) * Quarantine * Luck Season 2 * Inspection (cameo) * Thief * Trapped (cameo) * Strike * Spectre * Sabotage * Maintenance (cameo) * Affection * Parade Season 3 * Aftermath (mentioned) * Replacements (mentioned) * Books (mentioned) * Amends (mentioned) * Trial (mentioned) * Fog (mentioned) Stories of War * Evacuation (cameo) * Blitz * Combat * Espionage (cameo) * Atrocity Gallery IMGlily Basis.jpg|Basis Steam corp wwii.png References # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LSWR_O2_class # http://wildnorwester.wikia.com/wiki/Lily See Also Category:Characters Category:LMS Category:W&S Category:S&M and W&S members Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Female characters Category:Midis Category:0-4-4 Category:Old Characters Category:Deceased Category:Scrapped engines Category:Early steam engines Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Antagonists Category:Sodor Shorts Category:Sodor Short Category:Numbered Engines Category:Destroyed engines Category:Tank Engines Category:0-6-0 Category:Ghosts Category:VT Characters Category:Sodor Specials